Fire and Ice
by Moirica
Summary: No one would have thought that there could be anything more then hate between Yuki and Kyou. They were wrong. A YukiXKyou fic, yaoi, will be M rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N**: Well this is my first ever attempt at a fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! Please Read and review! I'll try to have the next part up soon. Just so you all know the actual story takes place before the prologue. If you spot any mistakes or anything please tell me! Thanks!

Warning: This is a Yaoi! If you don't like then don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor will I ever own Fruits Basket or it's characters. I wish I did though!

Prologue

I sat staring out of the window, watching as the black car parked in the drive. I hated that car. I hated where it came from and for today I hated its driver, even though I knew it was not his fault. I glared as I watched Hatori get out of the car and pull a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it as he leaned against the car. It was easy to see that Hatori himself was unhappy to be here as he glared at the ground beside the car.

My gaze shifted away slightly as I heard the hysterics begin downstairs. Tohru was crying so loudly that she could be heard from up here in my room. I knew I should be down there, comforting her but I was in no state to do that at the moment. I heard a yell and a door slam loudly, probably breaking in the process, and my gaze shifted back outside. I watched as Kagura ran outside towards Hatori, fury painting her face, and I flinched as she hit him. Hatori did not flinch at the pummelling she was giving him. Instead he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and spoke to her quietly. Slowly I watched as Kagura dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands. It was at that moment that I noticed the flash of orange and quickly turned my head away, unable to watch any longer. I heard Tohru's crying become louder and was sure that if I opened my eyes I would see her being held back by Shigure. The sounds outside grew in intensity and I covered my ears in an attempt to block them out, I did not want to hear what was happening.

Eventually everything became quiet and I opened my eyes to see that the car was gone and that everyone else must have returned inside. It was only then that the tears rolled down my face, escaping my eyes unbidden. Everyone was probably wondering why I had not been down there to say goodbye to…Kyou. None of the others knew that we had already said our goodbyes last night, a fact for which I was grateful. I know I could not have faced the goodbye in front of everyone. I had barely been able to face it last night with Kyou.

Time had caught up with us so quickly. It had seemed like there had been so much time before graduation but now it had already come and gone. And now Kyou had to go too, Akito's orders. I began to think back to when it had all started. Back to when Kyou and I had realized that we… There was a knock on the door.

"Yuki?" came Shigure's voice from the hallway. "Tohru has gone to walk Kagura home. I was thinking of ordering in some food tonight, giving Tohru a little break. What would you like?"

"I don't care." I called out quietly, hoping my voice did not betray my emotions. Apparently it did not because I heard Shigure's steps disappear down the hallway. I closed my eyes, refusing to let any more tears fall. Instead I let my mind wander in the past. Going back to when all of this began.


	2. Chapter 2: A Domain of Snow

**A/N: **Okay here is the first chapter everyone! I'll try to keep updating this as often as I can, it all depends on how fast I write this. Thank you for the reviews so far! Because it was asked a few times I just wanted to say that there will be another story after this one that will take up where the prologue and epilogue leave off. But I kind of need to write this one first. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! If you don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. No matter how awesome that would be.

Chapter 1: A Domain of Snow

My gaze drifted lazily around the classroom as I waited for this hell to be over. I longed to be out of this stupid, oppressing place. The trapped feeling I had when I was here had started out a long time ago and had been small, not really noticeable at all, but somehow lately it had grown intensely. My eyes rested on the clock every few minutes, wishing time would go faster and end this torture.

I tried to focus on anything but the extremely boring lecture on, what was it again? Oh, right…math. I didn't really care though, it was something I had already learned. A rhythmic tapping noise caught my attention. For a moment I thought it was the clock or something but after looking around for the source I realized it was Kyou tapping his pencil on the desk. _Baka Neko. Distracting people like that._ I glanced around the class again only to realize that I was the only one who noticed. My eyes narrowed slightly at the realization and I tried vainly to focus on something different.

It didn't work. My mind kept hearing the tap of the pencil and my eyes kept glancing over at Kyou. At one point he must have sensed my attention because he glanced over at looked at me with a confused glance. I could feel a slight heat in my face as he caught me looking and lowered my head. Why had I reacted that way? I mentally hit myself for the next few minutes. The tapping continued. Irritation grew within me, focused at both Kyou and myself. My hand clenched my pencil harder as I tried to refrain myself from fighting him right here in class, just so I could relieve this anger.

Thankfully the class ended just as I was sure I was about to lose control. I stood quickly, gathering my things. I just wanted to go home. Then the realization hit me. I still had student council today. The dream of going home and being in peace shattered. I glowered and stalked out of the classroom.

I made it about three steps before they saw me. The fan-girls. I sighed and continued to walk in the direction of the student council room. I really did not want to be mean to the girls, they didn't mean any harm or anything but my mood for the past few days was not very cohesive to their attentions.

Thankfully it did not take me long to reach the student council room and I smiled at the fact I was the first one there. The slight smile did not last long however as I heard a voice pipe up behind me. "Yun-Yun!" I grimaced slightly at the nickname, although you would think I should be used to it by now.

"Hello Kakeru." I said politely, placing my things next to me as I sat down in one of the chairs. I glanced over at the clock quickly and sighed. Why had I ever agreed to do this? I searched my memory and recalled the reason. _Miss Honda_. I was just about to get lost in that train of thought when the door opened and the other members of the student council walked in. I smiled up at them as they entered and eventually got settled. "Alright, what should we begin with today?" I asked the other members. Kakeru of course was the first to open his mouth and as usual what came out of it was not productive in the slightest. I sighed and focused my mind on getting through the rest of this day.

Thankfully for me the meeting did not last terribly long. Kakeru fell asleep about halfway through and Kimi had to rush off to something important, giggling quietly the whole time she getting ready to leave. She was a strange girl indeed.

Somehow through the entirety of the meeting I felt myself becoming more and more isolated. I sighed inwardly, I had known this would happen the longer I stayed around the school and other people. It wasn't that I didn't like them or anything, they just did not understand me. And I knew they never would. No one could understand the intense loneliness I carried with me. While everyone else lived in a world in which their inner seasons, their moods and emotions, changed; I lived in a domain of snow. A constant frozen winter, cold and alone.

I was relieved when the meeting was over and even though I was eager to leave I managed to be the last to leave the room. I wasn't really paying attention as I walked through the now empty halls, my mind was in other places. I was not even paying attention to walking really, I was absorbed in looking for something in my bag. The next thing I knew I was hitting something hard and fell to the ground, the thing, or rather person I had run into falling strait on top of me.

I blinked in shock as I stared into the crimson eyes above mine, the eyes of my rival. I could feel his chest pressed against my own, intense heat radiating from him. Surprisingly it was actually a nice feeling. _Wait! What?!?_ It only took a few seconds for my mind to process those thoughts before I quickly shoved him off of me, quickly standing up. "Baka Neko! Watch where you are going!"

Kyou looked at me from the ground, emotions flickering across his face. Shock, confusion, something I couldn't really tell and finally resting on anger. "ME!?! Damn rat! It wasn't me who wasn't watching where they were going!" He shouted at me.

"Then why did you run into me?" I responded coolly. I sighed and picked up my bag. "What are you doing here so late anyways?"

Kyou had picked himself up of the floor by this point and ran a hand through his hair, probably not even paying attention to that action, causing his hair to stick up in different direction. "The teacher made me stay behind," he mumbled. He shook his head slightly and I wondered what he was thinking. He looked up at me for a moment, his gaze unreadable. "I have to go. Shishou will be wondering why I am so late." He stalked off towards the exit. I could just barely hear what he was muttering to himself. "Damn rat! My fault. Should watch where he is going more often."

I sighed and shook my head, not even bothering to get angry at his words. I was thinking about to many other things anyways. Like the feeling of Kyou's chest against mine. _Stop it! You're a guy, he's a guy! He's your cousin for god's sake!_ I sighed and began walking home, my mind a mix of emotions.

I retreated into my room for most of the night, only coming out for dinner. Luckily Kyou was absent at dinner, deciding to remain later at Shishou's because he had been so late getting there. It was a relief to me because I was still contemplating everything that had occurred. I eventually allowed myself to collapse onto my bed, once it was an acceptable time for sleep. I had been unable to concentrate on anything the entire night. I began arguing with myself in my mind. _Nothing happened. I mean he fell on me, it was nothing really. Oh, really? Then why can't you stop thinking about it? You can't even stop thinking about class when he was tapping his damn pencil on his desk for who knows how long! _I sighed and ran my hands over my face, trying to erase my thoughts. I buried my head into my pillow, forcing myself to attempt sleep. It didn't work well. It took me a good hour more at least before sleep finally claimed me. One last word drifted into my head as I fell asleep. _Kyou..._


	3. Chapter 3: The Flame of Thoughts

**A/N: **Alright the long awaited second chapter! *looks around for a mob of angry people* I'm really sorry it took so long to update it. I have been totally out of this fandom for months now. The only reason this chapter about today is because I was in a writing mood. Anyways I really hope you all enjoy! Please Read and review!

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! If you don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Although that would be awesome.

Chapter 2: The Flame of Thoughts

I rolled over in my sleep as the sun's rays began to hit my face. I groaned slightly, hadn't I closed the blinds on my window? As I woke up more I felt the rough shingles of the roof underneath me and the chill of outdoor air. "Damn it..." I muttered as I sat up, running my hands over my face to try to wake up faster. I had fallen asleep on the roof again and it had been the rays of the rising sun that had woken me. Which meant it was really early, especially considering when I had gotten home last night.

I had stayed at Shishou's dojo until almost midnight, losing myself in my practice. I was grateful for my love of martial arts. It saved me from thinking of the other things in my life, the things that weren't going to matter in the end anyways. What was the point of graduating high school and making friends and relationships if you would just lose them all anyways? But, even though I know they don't matter, I still want those things. My friends...I don't want to lose them. Not Tohru or the Yankee or any of the other people at school. I don't even want to lose the rest of the Shomas, who although I hate to admit it sometimes, are my family. Even that damn rat.

Speaking of the damn rat, what was with him today? I mean first I catch him staring at me in class, which is weird in itself since he usually tries to avoid anything to do with me. And then after school when we ran into each other, literally, he looked really troubled then too. Stupid teacher, making me stay late. If I had been able to get out on time then that run in with Yuki would have never happened and I wouldn't have been so distracted all night.

That stupid run in with Yuki had stuck with me all night. The worst part was, I didn't know why it had stuck with me that whole time. The picture of him beneath me with his eyes looking up at me with shock and his grey hair kind of fanning out on the floor, although it wasn't really grey was it? No, silver would be a much better word. The way that its color changed in different lights or if it was wet, or... Wait, what the hell! I am thinking about my cousin's goddamn hair color! Not just my cousin either, Yuki. And I'm thinking about it the way that guys think about features on a girl they like and it hadn't been a girl, it was my very male cousin.

I rubbed my hands over my face violently, trying to erase the thoughts from my mind. It didn't work of course. I pulled myself to my feet, groaning as soreness coursed through me. It was really stupid to have worked out until almost midnight and then slept on the roof. I cursed myself as I climbed down and then rifled through the kitchen looking for food. "Kyou you're here!" a light voice said behind me. I turned to see Tohru's smiling face. I smiled back softly and greeted her before sitting down with the food I'd grabbed. Tohru sat a few moments later and I listened to her random chatter, not paying too much attention.

I looked up as Yuki entered the room. I immediately felt color in my cheeks and then looked down to hide it. Why was I blushing? I tried to ignore the presence of Yuki as he sat down and ate the food that Tohru had made. He seemed to be displaying his normal morning alertness, as shown by the semi-blank look on his face. Crap! I was looking. I shoved roughly away from the table and stood up. I looked away from the looks of both Tohru and Yuki and mumbled some excuse before heading to my room. I grabbed his school things and left early, better anywhere then here, even school.

I looked up at the sky as I walked. Clouds were quickly beginning to cover the sun that woke me up. It looked like rain. I grumbled softly, just great, all I needed was for it to rain. I hated rain. I just had to hope that it would wait until school was over for the day. Maybe I would get lucky.


End file.
